Another Side The Rookies - Sad Story
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Cerita lain dari The Rookies, sad story Taeil. Mendadak ingin membuat cerita setelah Taeil resmi jadi member SR15B dan Yongju yang menang di acara Super Idol. Terinspirasi dari Yong-Chen moment di Super Idol. Don't Like, Don't Read... Cast : Taeil, Yongju, Shuchen, Johnny. Review please, thank you


**Another Side : Sad Story Taeil-Yongju**

 **drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance**

 **Main cast :**

 **Moon Taeil SMRookies**

 **Park Yongju B-Swan**

 **Johnny Suh SMRookies**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : One Shoot**

 **Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

 **Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeil berjalan melewati lorong apartemen. Ia membawa bungkusan agak besar yang berisi kue tart yang akan diberikan kepada namjachingu-nya, Park Yongju.

Akhirnya sampailah dia di depan pintu kamar no.304. Taeil menetralkan degub jantungnya dengan menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel apartemen milik kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mencoba 3 kali akhirnya seorang dari dalam membuka kunci dan membukanya. Dengan wajah berbinar. "Surprise..!" Seru Taeil sambil menunjukkan kue tersebut namun kemudian ia terdiam setelah melihat seorang namja yang membukakan pintu itu bukan kekasihnya. "K-Kau siapa?" tanya Taeil bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya namja itu balik.

"A-aku...-" / "Siapa sayang?" ucapan Taeil terputus saat orang yang sangat ingin ia temui keluar sambil bertanya pada orang yang dia panggil 'Sayang'.

Taeil dan Yongju saling bertatapan, namun tatapan mereka berdua memiliki arti yang berbeda, arti tatapan Taeil seolah mengisyaratkan beribu pertanyaan, siapa namja yang berada di apartemen kekasihnya malam-malam begini, sedangkan tatapan Yongju datar dan dingin seolah yang datang itu hanya tamu biasa padahal jelas yang datang adalah kekasihnya.

"Si-siapa dia?" tanya Taeil pada Yongju. Yongju menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh namja itu masuk. "Masuklah, aku akan bicara dengannya diluar."

"Jangan lama-lama." ucap Namja itu dengan nada sedikit manja dan ia juga mencium pipi Yongju. Yongju pun tersenyum. Tak berapa lama, namja itu masuk dan Yongju menarik Taeil keluar tak lupa menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yongju dengan nada marah.

"Di-dia siapa? Kenapa ada di apartemen-mu? Kenapa kau memanggilnya sayang?" tanya Taeil dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Dia temanku. Sudah lebih baik kau pulang. Sudah malam." Yongju menyuruh Taeil untuk pulang namun Taeil menolak, "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Park Yongju, katakan siapa dia? kenapa dia ada disini? apa dia selingkuhanmu?" tanya Taeil tak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, sudah malam. Aku masih ada pekerjaan." Yongju mencengkram lengan Taeil dan mendorongnya untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku, siapa dia? aku jauh-jauh kemari, meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang sakit demi menemui dirimu tapi apa yang aku dapat, kekasihku berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depanku. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Apa kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu? Jawab Yongju-ya, jawab aku."

Yongju menghela nafas kasar, "Baiklah, kau ingin tahu siapa dia? benar kau ingin tahu? Dia kekasihku, dia kekasih baruku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku saat aku membutuhkan teman dan saat aku kesepian. Kau? Dimana kau saat aku butuhkan? Dimana kau saat aku putus asa? Kau bersama mereka, mempersiapkan debut dan meninggalkanku disini. dimana kau saat aku berjuang di acara itu sampai aku bisa debut seperti sekarang ini? Kau tidak ada dan dia selalu ada untukku. Menemaniku saat aku kesepian, tertawa denganku, menangis denganku, berbagi suka dan duka. Puas kau?" Ujar Yongju panjang lebar. Taeil tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis, hatinya sakit saat kekasihnya terang-terangan berselingkuh di depannya dengan team mate-nya di acara survival yang dia ikuti.

"Siapa yang memutuskan keluar dari Rookies? Siapa yang memilih menyerah? Siapa yang memilih membuang impiannya di Rookies?" Ia mengusap airmatanya sejenak, "Siapa? Kau, kau Park Yongju. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan keluar dari Rookies, kau yang memilih keluar dan itu atas keinginanmu sendiri, bukan aku. Aku pernah menahanmu tapi kau tetap bersikeras. Apa kau tahu, aku menangis semalaman karena keputusanmu itu? Setelah kau keluar, kau berubah, selalu menyalahkanku dan membuat seolah-olah aku yang bersalah atas keluarnya dirimu. Aku mencoba mempertahankan hubungan ini? Aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu. Apapun yang kau minta aku berikan tapi apa yang aku dapat pengkhianatan?"

"Tskk…" Yongju mendecih sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuimu ditengah jadwalku. Memang, aku akui aku salah karena kemarin aku tidak bisa datang tapi hal itu karena Taeyong sakit. Dia demam tinggi dan hanya aku yang tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku menjaganya. Kau tidak percaya? Sekarang Taeyong di rumah sakit dan aku menyelinap meninggalkan dia sendiri untuk menemuimu tapi apa yang aku dapat, kekasihku berselingkuh."

"Taeyong lagi-Taeyong lagi, apa tidak ada alasan lain selain dia. Dia hanya anak manja yang bisanya hanya bergantung pada Johnny dan dirimu. Penderita mysophobia yang takut dengan kotoran dan serangga. Aku malah meragukan dia itu namja atau yeoja." Ucap Yongju sarkastik.

"Yongju, kau keterlaluan. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Taeyong. Dia dongsaengku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya termasuk dirimu." Taeil membentak Yongju dengan wajah berurai airmata.

"Oke fine. Lalu apa maumu? Putus? Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku juga ingin putus denganmu. Sudah lama aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, tapi karena kau terus merengek mempertahankan hubungan kita, aku kasihan padamu dan membiarkan hubungan ini tetap seperti ini padahal kau tahu, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

PLOKK! Taeil membuang kue itu tepat di wajah Yongju, hingga wajah Yongju belepotan kue. Yongju hanya mengela nafas.

"Itu hadiah perpisahanku. Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama beberapa tahun ini."

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja yang menjadi kekasih baru Yongju berlari menghampiri Yongju dan Taeil. Ia membentak Taeil karena telah melempar kue yang dibawanya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Keterlaluan." Namja itu mendorong Taeil hingga Taeil terjatuh.

BRUK! "Arrghh.." Taeil merintih kesakitan namun Yongju tak memperdulikannya. Namja itu segera membersihkan wajah Yongju. "Pergi dari sini." Usir namja itu. Taeil pun bangkit.

"Aku memang akan pergi dari sini. Tidak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan pergi. aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kau akan ditinggalkan seperti dia meninggalkanku kalau dia sudah bosan." Namja itu menatap Taeil dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Taeil mengusap airmatanya dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Yongju dan kekasih barunya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit namun ini keputusan yang benar, berpisah dengan Yongju. Meninggalkan orang yang jelas-jelas berselingkuh darinya padahal dia sudah mencoba setia.

Taeil berlari ke jalan dan menghentikan taksi, ia meminta supir untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di rumah sakit. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan memerah, namun ia tak peduli, ia terus berjalan menuju kamar perawatan Taeyong. Sampai di kamar perawatan Taeyong, ia melihat Johnny duduk di luar sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Taeil mengusap wajahnya dan mencoba menunjukkan raut wajah biasa.

"Youngho.." panggil Taeil. Johnny menoleh dan melihat Taeil berjalan menghampirinya. "Sejak kapan kau disini? Apa sudah lama? maaf tadi aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan." Ia pun duduk di samping Johnny.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kau seperti habis menangis."tanya Johnny dengan menatap Taeil lekat-lekat.

"Aku-aku tidak apa-apa, memang aku kenapa?" jawab Taeil bohong, ia kembali mengusap airmatanya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyung, kau bukan pembohong yang baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyong. Ya, aku hanya khawatir dengannya."

"Taeyong baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang, lusa dia sudah boleh pulang. Dia sudah sembuh, apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan lagi?" Skak mat, Taeil tak bisa mengelak, Johnny bukan dongsaeng yang mudah di bohongi. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, atau aku akan menghubungi Yongju hyung dan bertanya apa…-" / "-.. Jangan.. jangan hubungi dia." potong Taeil. "-… Wae? apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Kami putus. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir. Dia selingkuh Youngho, dia selingkuh. Bahkan mereka sudah tinggal bersama."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, Yongju selingkuh dengan team-mate nya di acara itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya..-"/"Tian ShuChen.."ucap Johnny tiba-tiba. "A-apa? Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Taeil tak percaya Johnny mengetahui nama kekasih baru Yongju.

Johnny mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Taeil. "Ini kah orang-nya?" tanya Johnny tanpa melihat Taeil. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Taeil melihat foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Johnny mengeser satu persatu foto di galeri ponsel Johnny, Taeil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis melihat foto kemesraan yang ditunjukan Yongju dan Shuchen.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Sudah lama hyung. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi aku tidak tega. Aku juga dilema hyung. Aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Maafkan aku hyung." Tiba-tiba Taeil membekap mulutnya, ia tak percaya dengan foto yang dia lihat, disitu terlihat Yongju tidur disamping Shuchen dengan Shuchen yang memegang kameranya. Juga Terdapat gambar panda di foto itu. Tangisnya pecah tak tertahan lagi. Ia tak percaya hubungan Yongju dan Shuchen sudah sejauh itu. Johnny merengkuh Taeil dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah hyung jika itu membuatmu tenang."

"Tolong jangan sampai Taeyong dan yang lain mengetahui hal ini. Biarlah seperti ini."

"Ne, aku mengerti." Taeil terisak dipelukan Johnny. Ia berharap keadaan akan lebih baik keesokan harinya.

.

.

 **END**

 **Mendadak ingin membuat cerita lain tentang hubungan Taeil dan Yongju. cerita Ga-Je setelah melihat Yongju dan Shuchen moment di Super Idol. maaf kalo banyak typo. terima kasih #deepbow**


End file.
